My life as Bulma
by Mara.Kag
Summary: The typical story of reincarnation into the world of Dragonball, just with the light twist of being reborn as Bulma Brief. This will certainly not follow the regular love interest of the manga as my character was previously a lesbian transgender, I will try to make it entertaining anyway. Oh and overuse of dragon ball as the godly cheat it is!


**My life as a blue-headed genius.**

My name is Bulma, and this story is about my second play at life, you wonder how I know that? Simple I remember my previous life, and if you ask I am quite happy to be born a girl this time around. In my last incarnation, I was born a boy, but I was what you would call transgender. Simply speaking, I was a girl stuck in the body of a boy, well I certainly used everything I could to change that except a full-blown sex change, mostly because I wanted kids of my own.

I died in my thirty, I was 36, as far as I can remember, with two kids one that was 9 and the second 6. Their names were Ophelia and Tristan, I had them with my girlfriend. Oh yeah, I forgot I was a trans that was still into girls, go figure, but at less, it made it easier for us to have kids.

If there was something particular about me, it should be that I was a massive fan of the series Dragon Ball. Mostly because I always thought it would be genius if I had the chance to use the dragon balls, I could have wished to be a girl at that time.

Now, I wanted to become a Saiyan, because unlike the original owner of this body I certainly would not marry Vegeta. Yerk, that guy sucked big time in terms of sentimental value, and since I am attracted to the fairer sex well you know what I mean. Anyway he could get it on with my sister if he wanted a family, she is just as good looking as me, and she is an otaku for all that is Science-Fiction. So big bad alien from a race of practically extinct humanoid warrior, I am sure she would jump him.

-Line Break-

* * *

In the beginning, I was not born with my full memory of my previous life, I had a snippet of dreams of it, I was a pretty normal kid back then, or so I say. Well, as normal, a kid, a 5-year-old genius that can modify most electric appliance into fun devices of mass destruction for my enjoyment can be. Yeah, post memories Bulma was a little terror it is surprising she became so tame in the later part of her life quite frankly. Anyway, after a particular event that I witnessed alongside my big sis, Tight, I remembered all my past life memories. It was a shock, and it took me three days to recover from the overload of information in my brain. I wonder to this day what would have happened had I been an ordinary kid with a regularly working brain, would I have been in a coma?

I also wonder why this particular event would make me remember, it's not like I was particularly fond of the manga it originated from. I only read it a few time… … okay a few dozens time. Unlike my dragon ball fangirlism, this was actually pretty tame for me back in my younger days, I would read and reread the entire series at less once a week while looking the anime up on my old videotapes reader.

Yeah, if you can't guess it, it was my meeting with the space patroller Jaco that jolted my memory. More precisely the end of that encounter, back then I was really a dangerous little genius if I had wanted I could probably create something that would destroy the Earth. After my memory came back, I chose to train in martial art, no surprise to all the dragon ball community, and using Jaco ship gravity device, I engineered a gravity room that could go up to 10-times earth gravity. I was only 5 then, but I still remembered the fact that soon enough dangerous people would come to enslave humanity or destroy Earth, plus it was suitable for training.

After 4 years of training, the genius that I was finally figured how to use my internal energy to generate ki physically in the form of ki blast. After some study on it, I managed to replicate an energy scouter or wristband whichever you see fit. I took the energy of a typical ten-year-old kid, on average, as a base for the starting unity of measure. At nine after all my training I was relatively strong, with 35 unity of power, thought the only reason I probably managed to use ki for ki blast was because of my self-control, I certainly was not strong enough otherwise.

I started using the gravity chamber at double earth gravity to train, the room being 100 square meters was quite enjoyable to do exercises. Running and punching helped hone my skills as a fighter, and from time to time I would go to dojos to challenge the strongest opponents I could find. By the time I was 12 I had more than tripled my power level at 143, and I could work in 4 time Earth gravity. That didn't make me a genius martial artist, it was more my stubborn nature that helped in that way, plus I created a few substances that helped maintain my body in his absolute peak of health to never have to go to the doctor again.

I made a killing with the nutritious drink supplement I created, it was a revolution worldwide, and apparently from some scientist researched it, and it helps in lengthening the life spent of anyone who took it every week. Didn't matter much to me, I only created it for a selfish purpose, if its beneficial to humanity so be it.

With all my strength now, I could go hunt dragonballs by myself, before the original story begins. After all, what I would wish would be much different from what the original me wanted back then. I was still in the thinking bit about choosing what species I would wish to become, Cold demon like Freezer had higher potential and strength from the get go plus could become immensely stronger with little training. Majin, like Buu, were strong too, could absorb enemies and had regeneration that was even superior to Namekians, plus from what I got from them they were pretty much immortal, whether it was because of the being they absorbed or just a species characteristic. Finally, there was the Saiyans, I didn't know how much there was a difference between those three races in potential, but so far that species was the ones that had become the strongest reaching the Super Saiyan blue form and even ultra instinct at the tournament of power when Goku fought Jiren.

I knew I was not that much of a hard worker, and I certainly didn't have much talent in the area of martial arts and didn't think I could achieve that much power on my own. In the end, my choice once again would be selfish, mostly because I wanted to have children so the most appropriate option would be Saiyans as they were the only species compatible with humans genetic. Plus in the long run, even if I had no talent for martial art, I could surely close the gap with my determination and maybe some zenkaï boost. While a wish for immortality was a must it didn't appeal to me that much, possibly eternal youth might be a good one, but immortality would curse you to live forever never able to die, well except if you got erased, but then you would not exist anymore.

-Line Break-

* * *

I finally found the dragon ball hidden in our attic, I still had two more months before summer holiday was on. Studying the aura of the ball, I would make a dragon radar to find the 7 balls and make my wish to the sacred dragon Shenron. Goku should be only 8 now as I remember him being 4 years younger than me in the series.

Those months passed rather fast, and I finally managed to go up into 5 time Earth gravity, raising my strength to 167 unity. I still didn't know if my way of analyzing the power level of people was correct, but if I think back on the first time someone mentioned it, that is when Raditz came to Earth, that farmer with 5 was probably average. To my understanding, most earthlings got power level in adulthood, for a male, around 4to 7 and female 3 to 6 most martial artists didn't pass the 20 to 30 range. That also means, that at less, I was not at an extremely low level even if my scouter was not a perfect replica, it was a bit more in the wristband look, I just had to point my hand in the direction of whoever I wanted to know the power level of. I think I can live with that anyway soon I will have the perfect body to train with and get strong.

I a few more days passed, I had prepared everything I needed and had the dragon radar in hand tomorrow I would depart for my adventure. Tonight I would relax and have no training for the day, so I am in perfect condition to go, and I could get a good night of sleep to depart with utmost confidence and energy.

(Damn it! I am so dumb!) I thought waking up.

For someone with such high intellect, I certainly didn't think much about my wish, I just woke up remembering Perfect Cell, and I then remembered it was possible to have a body that incorporated more than one genetic material. If I asked for the base body of a Saiyan with all the genetic disposition of Majin Buu and Frieza, I could become an existence to be feared and mostly, much stronger in the long run. I don't know if it is possible, but if I don't ask the dragon, I certainly won't know. At worst I will just have to give up and go back to my previous plan.

I was finally on my way only a couple of hour after having woken up, I was on one of my hoverbike going at 70mph. Barely 5 days later I had a second dragon ball in my possession. The next one on my map was in the vicinity of mount Paozu, where old man Gohan and Goku must still live at the moment. It was not that much of a hard road for me since I had some real fundamental strength, most animal would be taken care in one hit. This actually served as proper practical life training, dinosaurs were particularly fun to fight again, just today I had knocked a T-rex out by kicking him in the back of his neck.

Arriving at the feet of the mountain I put my hoverbike back in its capsule, and then in my capsule case. I would trek up the path to Goku and Gohan, I had a bit of an adventurer's heart, and I felt bored to run the bike for hours on. Nothing should be dangerous to me in this place anyway, well except Gohan, but the man was a gentlemanly and virtuous martial artist if a bit perverted.

I strolled up a dirt path that must not have been used in years, gazing around at the beauty of this forest that was not unlike the ones of my previous worlds. I would admit to having never witnessed such beautiful scenery, the various birds were singing, and I could hear little animal running away from me. I laughed thinking about what my girlfriend would have thought of me now if she saw me. I never was someone with a load of bravery, and I was always worried about thing happening to my loved ones.

Now though, I am just a human worked hard enough that I could probably beat much of whatever came to me. Soon, I would have the potential to become practically invincible to anything before the events of the dragon ball super series. I had thought back on my wish once again after a few days, I could undoubtedly voice it in a way to make myself a Saiyan and maybe more if I wanted. I just needed to ask to be made into a Saiyan with a bit of a plus, and that would surely work, at worst I could always track down the balls next year and ask it to do so then.

Kami only knew how those balls worked, in the end, but I was sure to be able to become, at less, a Saiyan. Our genetics matchups were too similar for it to not be possible, Goku and Vegeta had children with human women, one of them being my future self. I was quickly reassuring myself of my plan going through. Overthinking before the dragon made my wish come true or told me it was not possible would be counterproductive, I should focus on what is at hand.

I passed a cascade, noticing the traces of wildlife around the water at the base of it, but also some footprint. Maybe Goku and Gohan fished around there? That would be nice if I could soon meet them, I had been climbing this mountain for hours. I still stopped to replenish my water gourd and wash my face off his sweat. It had been a long day, and if I was never in danger, the walk was still arduous. If I didn't find the lone habitation of the turtle hermit disciple soon, I would have to camp out. Luckily for me, only one hour later I found a young boy with a palm tree for hairstyle, the dragon radar was orienting me in that direction, but it would be better to present myself before trying to barge into business with Gohan.

-Hey there, I am sorry, do you happen to live around? I asked the child, or Goku if you prefer.

-Hu? Who are you, your not an animal they don't talk. You look a lot like me, but you look strange. Noted the boy.

-Well, I am human that for sure, and the difference should be because I am a girl where you are a boy. I logically explained.

-You're a girl! Grandpa always says I should be helpful to girls. Can I help you in any way, oh and I forgot, my name is Son Goku. The kid told me with sunshine for a smile.

-Well, I am looking for dragon balls, if you have seen any, I would be quite happy. I said while presenting him one of my wishing orbs.

-I know that Grandpa has one he kept as a trinket at home. Let me get you there, then you can talk with Grampa to see what he say about it. Goku Told me. Oh, by the way, what should I call you?

-My name is Bulma you can call me that for now Goku. I said simply, and a bit proud to have met the idol of my childhood.

-Sure then follow. The Saiyan said.

After a walk that was sincerely much harder than it should have been, we arrived to Goku and Gohan house. Gohan was preparing an enormous boar on a broach over a fire, that made me sweatdrop seeing it, not that I never did some hunting of animal I actually did some on my way here with gutting and everything. I was a bit taken aback by the house, unlike the hut Goku was found to live in, at the beginning of dragon ball this one looked quite reasonable if a little old fashion. But I should have known, Gohan would not live in only something that could have at best been called a garden shed.

-Goku, who is this young lady you have bought with you? You didn't do anything improper to her I hope? I laughed internally at that, I doubt the boy would have any thought of that he worshipped his grampa too much for it.

-Grampa!, this is Bulma, she is a girl, she told me. She is looking for the ball you picked up some time ago. Messily explained the youth.

-Ditto what Goku said, I am currently on a quest to assemble a set of 7 wishing ord that goes by the name dragon ball. You grandson explained to me you had one in your possession, if you don't mind, I could pay up for it as it will be most useful for me. I say truthfully keeping my wish to myself.

-I can certainly part with it even if you don't give me any money for it. I would just ask what you would like to wish for, after all, if you have any evil intents id rather not find out after you have wished to conquer the world, hehehe. That was fair from him I guess.

-My wish is for a stronger body so I can practice martial arts with more efficiency then now. I told the old man, still keeping the last of it.

-Hum, you don't seem to be lying, and I can tell you are actually a martial artist. I would like you to spar with Goku a bit before giving you the dragon ball you have come to seek. He told me a glint of mischievousness in the eyes.

-Yes, I would be happy to oblige Mr. Gohan. I complied.

Goku, the little kid that he was, didn't know much about girls or how to be kind to them. The brat as his grampa had wanted for us to spar was stretching his muscles in preparation for the fight. I readied myself in the same way, only changing my cloth for easier mobility, after all, I still wanted to gauge my level again someone I knew was strong and reliable.

A couple minutes later the two of us were in our stance, Goku in what I believe is the kame style, and me in my pseudo style created from the diverse style of combat I've learned. That stance was natural to me as I had tried many other forms this one stuck home. We moved rapidly at the same time, fast as bullets, our firsts connected together and I overpowered the young boy with my speed, strength and weight, though i am ashamed to say that last one.

Moving back Goku rather than feeling dejected smiled, he looked happy to have someone to share his passion for martial arts with, there, and now. After a few more hits I took a bit of distance and charged some ki in my palm lightly as a way to simply destabilize the boy. As he came to me next, I channelled the ki into an energy ball and threw it at him before kicking him away while he was confused. The boy flew a few meters before falling unconscious to the ground, damn I might have gone too far.

-Grampa! Did you see that she did magic with her hand and a ball of light struck me! Exclaimed the boy has he had recovered his consciousness surprisingly fast.

For an eight-year-old, even if he was of Saiyan ascendance, he was quite robust. I wondered if I will be the same when I make my wish to the eternal dragon? Will my physique be strong enough to take hit many time stronger than my own and get back up instantly like that? Or was it just a Goku thing?

-Well, I certainly saw it, Goku. Your name was Bulma? I believe I can give you the dragon ball you so wish for, and I hope you may find solace in any wish you might make with it. Told me the old man.

-Oh well than about the payment for it…

-No such thing, you have greatly benefited my grandson training just with this little spar, it would be unkind of me to ask for any more payment of you. He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

-Is there really nothing I could do for you? I said with a forced smile. I feel that it is not actually much fair for me to take this orb for this little service.

-Well, there is indeed something. If you are willing, I would ask you to take Goku with you on your adventure to hunt those dragon balls of yours. He explained to me.

-It would be my pleasure to have him come. What do you say Goku wanna take part into my adventure around the world to meet the eternal dragon? I asked the child.

-Yeah, I want to meet the dragon! Thank gramp, I love you! He said excitedly at the prospect of discovering the world outside while running inside the house to pack his belonging for the travel.

-Young lady, if you permit, I have some pieces of advice about my grandson I have to tell you about. Gohan said to me with a grave air.

-Oh, what might it be? I demanded.

-When the full moon is on, make sure Goku don't go out at all cost. To tell you the truth, I made that mistake some time and had a few ribs broken because you see Goku transform into a giant ape when the full moon shines upon him. He revealed to me.

-Should you not tell the boy too? I believe he would be less careless if you said it to him. I explained.

-I want to wait until he is a bit older to do so, plus most of the time it is safe for him to be out. Only at the full moon does he transform. He said sadly.

-I understand I will take care he doesn't end up seeing the moon in its entirety anytime. You can count on me to bring the boy back safe and sound. I promised the old master.

-Thank you, this will be some great experience for him to travel around a little before I present him to my master in a few years.

-Your master? Who would that be I think I recognize some of the turtle school moves, but... … can it be? I asked the student of Muten Roshi acting as if I didn't know any of it.

-Ah yes, it is indeed my school. I trained under the legendary Muten Roshi as you might guess. I would certainly recommend you to him, but…

-What of it? Does he not take girls as apprentices? I asked dumbly to give the change.

-No! Oh my no! It is more that, he is a little perverted and if you aren't in his age range yet, he makes still take peek at you when you shower and so on. He explained true to the reality of it, making me laugh internally.

Goku finished packing and presented his thing to be ready to go at any time. I took out a capsule and threw the thing out a few meters away from us, a 3 LDK house magically appeared out of a cloud of smoke. I told Goku to place his stuff in the living room, while I prepared a hovercar with an auto navigation system integrated. With Goku, I would instead use a mean of transportation that is a little more spacious and easier to travel with.

-Line Break-

* * *

Later after having said goodbye to Gohan and gotten on our way we met with what appeared to be a sentient pterodactyl. That was sick, and I let the honour of slaying the beast to Goku who quickly smashed the skull of our foe. Finally, the night came about, and I took back my capsule, we had travelled a good chunk of the road if my map was right, we were a good 600 kilometres away from Mount Paozu. We were also about 125 kilometres away from the next dragon ball, most likely the one Roshi owned, I wonder if we would find the turtle lost in the wilderness.

It should not be since he only got lost one year before the events of the original series that is to say 3 years from now. I guess we could still dream of having it easy like that. I'm sure I can buy the dragon ball for some cash when I get to him, the pervert would love nothing more than to buy himself a whole collection of perverted magazines. The dragon ball I am more worried about is the one from Ox King Gyumao, the guy is a little crazy in the head, but we should be able to negotiate if his mountain is on fire like in the manga and anime.

I don't think Pilaf has gotten his hand on the last dragon ball yet, and I will make sure he doesn't get any. Goku after the 21 world martial art tournament had gone on a quest that ended by summoning the sacred dragon, at the time he was not as smart as me and neither had as much control over his ki. If it is me, I can most likely snipe down all the dragon balls before they get lost again.

I feed young Goku enough for him to not go hunting, as I had packed food for about three months of travel just in case. I taught the brat to bath, and why it was a necessity, after all, you could get all kind of disease from that. I also told him that to increase his inner strength he should meditate, and try to sense his body from his mind. He wasted a good chunk of the latter part of the afternoon before going to sleep telling me he felt kinda something but kinda not? If that means anything to me.

Hahaha, I guess the brat is a prodigy. It makes me want to cry as I had taken years to find my inner strength. I believe it should take Goku only a few more months before he unlocks his ki control, and send ki ball flying around. When I change my specie to a better one than human, I should be able to have the same kind of capacity. I should also work on the gravity room after my wish had been made, 10 time Earth gravity is fine to train for a simple human, but for a fighting race, it is way too little.

I might have to go to Korin tower too, if I could study some senzu beans, I could probably replicate their healing propriety. Or create something similar maybe even healing pods like the one the Frieza force have on hand. It would be quite useful if we had those in the future, we could probably recover endlessly from near death sparing training, and get back up into the field.

Well, those dreams would have to wait some time, for now, I have an adventure to live and some dragon balls to procure. I went to sleep making sure to lock my room door as I didn't want a remake of Goku taking my pantie off in this continuity. Thinking about timeline maybe if I made the wish for Goku to be immune to all disease future Trunk would never exist? Was I that mean to want to erase another timeline child? Oh well, not like I should worry about it until it comes, if Goku gets the heart virus we can just wish him healthy, and I should make sure to always have the set just in case after we go to Namek. But that only if future Trunk doesn't come, it would be wrong too.

-Shit!

Oh my god, I just realized I already might have screwed the timeline by doing my little adventure a little sooner. might actually never want revenge on Goku now since he won't be coming after the dragon balls after the 21 Tenkaichi Budōkai. Damn, but that might actually be a good thing? Scrap that this is bad as can be if the z fighter doesn't train their hardest when Babidi come he might wipe the floor with his minion's army.

Maybe I still can save it, after all, I will train myself to be up to part, and I am sure the red ribbon army, and maybe also Pilaf will come after the dragon ball a few years down the line. I certainly could see it going this way, I could take care of the two threat easily once I have trained myself up to part, but the original timeline will certainly be messed up big time. Ah! Fuck that who cares I'll just deal with the after match, and make sure Goku be as strong as can be. Let hit the pillow I have years to think about shit hitting the fan up ahead.

-Line Break-

* * *

The next morning Goku exited the house at the break of dawn, the boy started training his moves one by one like the good apprentice he was. I personally threw one of my gravity room out in the open as to not get rusty, a dome 25 meter tall and 50 meters wide appeared out in the open. It goes the youth Saiyan curious, and so he followed me to look inside.

-Bulma, what is that? Asked the kid.

-This, my boy, is a gravity room. It serves to increase the gravity inside so you can train in an environment where you weight several times your own mass. As I said that, I explained by merely activating it to double the present gravity.

-Woah! What gives? I feel super heavy suddenly! Exclaimed the child.

-Yes, this is what this room does. Let do some stretching and then we can have a light spar maybe before going on. I said.

-Sure, but I don't know if I'll be any good I feel sluggish. He naively told.

-That the point kiddo. Once you finally adapt, you will have an easy time in the normal gravity around. I replied.

-Eh, if you say so. Was Goku final word.

I smiled, a bit contraried. I proceeded to do my morning exercises and finished half an hour later by some meditation. After that, I proposed to Goku that light spar. He was over the moon to have another chance at me so soon apparently. We exchanged hits for another half an hour kicking and punching with some restraint for me, and much gusto for him.

The two of us were quite sweaty by the end of it and took turn into the shower. The brat had been skeptical about it, but I told the kid, once again, that it was simple ablution to do so, and also that it keeps the body from decontracting too fast after exerting so much. That was true in a sense, but bath and shower never had much to do with training, it was more about keeping oneself healthy of body and mind.

I am sure Gohan would approve of this little tidbit of deception. After all which young girl would like to travel with a putrid smelling boy? After cleaning ourselves, we changed cloth, and I put our old one in the machines to wash and dry while the two of us were eating our breakfast. When we finish I capsuled the house, and we took off in a trusty jeep in the direction of the sea.

A little over an hour later we were in front of the vast stretch of water. Goku immediately tried to drink some of it, spitting it out as it was way too salty, it was understandable. I took some time to look over the dragon radar so to direct myself, it seems like the dragon ball should be another 5-6 kilometre southeast. I have a little speed boat, but it is not really made for the sea, maybe I should take the plane out?

-Hey, there how are you? A voice asked.

-Okay thank you, I just need to figure out how to get to someplace over there. I said absentmindedly while pointing in the direction of the dragon ball.

-Maybe I can be of some help miss, I live in this direction. Told me the same person that spoke a second ago.

This time I turned to see, well nobody, and so since there was no one in my regular line of sight, I looked around and finally notice a turtle. It was not any turtle either, at less I hope, it was Roshi turtle companion.

-Well if you want to help, I took one dragon ball in hand, see we are looking for another of those balls. Did I point to him/her/it?

-Well, I'll be this is Muten Roshi collar! I can help you meet him if you want that ball, but could you help me collect some mushrooms for dinner first, please? He bargained.

-Well, sure we can, hey Goku come here! I yelled the boy over.

-Bulma what you want. What that is that edible? He asked seeing the turtle.

-Nah it is not, and even if it was it's a friend so handoff kid. You and I are going to look for some edible mushrooms for mister Turtle here, and he will help us to find the dragon ball we are looking for. I explained

-Sure seem fun, and we can take some for ourselves to make a soup or grill it. He said salivating at the idea.

We checked over in the vegetation around finding a lot of edible fungi. After only 20 minutes we had more than two baskets full, so the turtle took one and departed to go look for his master. In the meantime, I took out some apparel to cook some soup while Goku prepared a fire to grill the mushrooms he had taken for himself. I made a pot full of lovely creamy mushrooms, with the grilled one I just added some beef over the fire and we had a sweet, healthy snack full of proteins not half an hour later. Still no sign of the turtle, so we ate and waited some more playing around on the beach. It actually took 2 whole hours for the turtle to come back with her master on her back. It was mightily like in the manga or anime pick your choice.

-Hello there, my friend told me you wanted this old man necklace? He said with a weird smile looking me over.

-Well, yes, but I only need the crystal ball at the end of it. I can pay for it, it is not a question of money. I told him.

-Hahaha, but I don't know if you have enough money for me kid…

-How about ten million zenis in check? Would that be too little for you? I asked.

The master of the turtle school eyes popped out of surprise, I guess he didn't expect me to be loaded. Well help that I actually sold my energy detector to the public i guess, it was not hard to make, and you could wear it as a wristband, plus it is easy to use.

-Hahaha, I'll give it to you girly if it is like that! (All the porn I can want will be mine! He thought.). The man complied taking the dragon ball off to give it to me in exchange for a 10 million check.

-It was nice making business with you, hum what your name, so I can write it down on the check? I asked wanting to give a chance to Goku to introduce himself.

-I am the turtle hermit Muten Roshi. What about you and the kid eh? He asked back.

-I am Bulma, and this is Goku, your name sound familiar. Hey, Goku was not that the name of your grampa, mister Gohan, martial art teacher? I looked at the child voicing this question.

-I think you're right Bulma! Hey mister, are you my gramp old master? Was the boy question.

-You're Gohan grandchild? Well, I'll be… … I sure am his master, did he teach you martial art? The old pervert demanded.

-He sure did! Not the other day, I fought a spar with Bulma when she came to get our dragon ball! I winced at this example the boy had no filter.

-Girly, you practice martial art too, well if you ever find you want to be taught by a true master, he said moving his eyebrows suggestively, the two of you know where to find me. I know! Since you're my grand disciple, how about you come, and I will train you, I'll even give you something nice. Immortal Phoenix come down! Yelled the old master.

Not a few minutes later, unlike in the anime and manga, a majestic bird came down from the sky. The bird radiance eclipsing the surrounding a minute before the old man took him on his shoulder. The bird was now looking at us curiously, but I felt something wrong. I remember quite well this bird has died from food poisoning, this was one of the hilarious moment in the first book of the series.

-What can I do for you old master, caw? Asked the fiery bird.

-How about you give immortality to those two kids? Can you do that for this old man? I want to take them as students later. Said the martial artist.

-Fine, but you'll owe me one old crook, I want premium seeds for the next 6 months after that! Countered the bird complying with him.

The bird took flight and started turning around us, surprisingly a light started coming from our body, but it rapidly receded. The bird came back to the old man, huffing like he was totally exhausted. That was strange useless, could he have food poisoning at this moment?

-His your bird alright? I asked the old man.

-That a good question, are you alright Suzaku? Said Roshi revealing the name of the legendary bird.

-I feel under the weather, and my stomach hurt. He just said.

-Did you eat anything recently? I asked.

-I ate some shiny black seed not too long ago. He told us.

-Hum, well let me look I think I have vomitive for animals in my drug store. I figured helping the bird could maybe give us some brownies points with Roshi.

I took out the capsule I keep my emergency bag into and dropped it in front of me. I soon found what I was looking for, and presented it to the bird with a droplet. The Phoenix opened his beck and showed the mixture, and then he fell to the ground.

-What did you give me I feel like I am dying now! Yelled the bird angrily.

-It is just vomitive! It is probably your bowel movement that is contracting to expel what you ate. I logically explained.

The bird wanted to protest just before he puked out the content of his stomach right at our feet. Damn, that bird was a glutton he almost ate his weight in seeds! No wonder he died of food poisoning if he ate that many compromised seed… … Roshi really needs to put him on a diet.

A few minutes later the bird had emptied the content of his bowel and was now feeling much better. He jumped back on Muten Roshi shoulder and thanked us gracefully this time, with greats movement of his wings, and some decorum.

-Well, now I really need to thank you for that. The old man said. Oh, I know, Magic Nimbus come fort!

-The what now? I acted surprised when a cloud I recognized came to us.

-This girl is the flying Nimbus, it can move anyone that has a pure heart from place to place at the speed of sound! He said proudly.

-So you need to be pure hearted? I don't think I could actually use it, but Goku certainly would fit the criteria. I remarked.

-Uh? I fit the what now, hey that cloud looks cool, what is it? The boy opened his mouth at last.

-Well want to have it Goku, Master Roshi is giving it to us for saving his friend. I said, offering the transportation to him with a hand.

-Yeah! Let me just get on it. He said with a jump.

The Nimbus let him on smoothly, I was a bit jealous of that. It was one of the dragon ball fanbase community dream to fly that thing around, but most of us knew we would never have the chance of it. Well, I can settle with flying on my own in a few years, when I learn it, and I then shrugged thinking of it. Suzaku then opened his mouth to tell us something.

-I didn't manage to make the two of you immortals, so in a few years come back to me, and I'll complete it for you. The little I did will make yourselves immune to any kind of disease and virus. He told us, and I just realized that this fucked the timeline, oh well I had already decided not to have Vegeta kid anyway what one more change is?

I probably will have to go and put down the red ribbon army in time to be sure they don't cause too much trouble. Maybe I could recruit Gero if I offered him a lab to do his cybernetic researches, there probably a lot of peoples that would want the same strength that 17 and 18 had if given the opportunity. I need to focus more on the present, and less on the future.

-That fine, but if I may be so bold as to ask what kind of immortality is this we are talking about? I curiously asked.

-Well, from the moment I gift it to you, you would stop ageing altogether! It took a moment to register, but then cold sweat dripped down my back.

-Wait, you mean I would have stayed 12 years old for the rest of my life! I yelled back.

-What! Wait, no! That would only stop you from ageing not growing up, I am sorry if I scared you. Most peoples I offer this to are already adults, I didn't think to clarify. He apologized.

-You scared me half to death, can you imagine having to live as a midget for the rest of your life? I don't even want to think of it… I said reassured.

-Bulma, what ya talking about with the bird? Goku jumped in.

-Nothing much he said we should come back to him in a few years so he can give us immortality. I explained.

-Is that food? Did he demand?

At that point I stopped caring, I felt that if I continued to talk to that lot, I would. We had some more small talk, and then the lot parted way. I took out a transportation device and entered the coordination in the autopilot. We soon were in our way to the next shiny orb, probably where the village Oolong had been terrorizing the place was.

It took about a week to get there even at the speed we were going. Goku enjoyed the time he could fly the sky on his new toy, and I personally felt quite free in the wilderness like now. We would train daily, after a week Gohan grandson had made me go up on the gravity as he thought he could take it, most likely it was his Saiyan genes that rendered it possible.

It was the morning of the seventh day at half past nine that we finally discovered the little settlement. It looked simple, and charming at first glance, maybe even Oolong had not yet got his dirty hand on the village. Perhaps something could be done so he doesn't cause mayhem? It would be easy to give the locals a firearm to defend themselves.

-No, please! Don't take my daughter you can have anything else, she is the last thing I want to lose in this world. Cried a villager to what looked like a giant ogre.

Well, guess we still have to take care of the midget anthropomorphic pig. I can probably get something out of this, maybe I could study the little guy to get some info about his transformation power. Or I could let Goku eat him, doesn't really bother me the guy was useless after this travel to assemble the dragon balls, not that I consider myself cruel because of it people that do evil did like him deserve to actually be punished.

-third person pov-

* * *

-You should not defy me, or I will kill every one of you! The transformed pig yelled back.

-Hey, leave the good man and his kid alone you jackass! A Girl's voice shouted to the ogre looking bully.

Oolong turned around to look at who had dared cross him, it was not every day someone tried to hinder him like that. He could surely scare the little shit that had the gut to try. He looked down at a young teen with blue hair and eye who had a perfect skin complexion, she was glaring at him most likely being the one that yelled at him for his action. Surely this little girl would make a beautiful addition to his collection.

-Girl, since you're cute, I will forgive you by adding you to the package this time. He said to the bluenette.

-Nah, not interested, and I suggest you stop what you're doing before I beat the shit out of your sorry ass! The heir to capsule corps replied.

-A little thing like you? Can't you see how mighty I can be? You have no chance to do anything to me. He tried to fool her.

Bulma took her bag down and directly jumped at him sending an elbow right on his head. The transformation ended at the same time the pig lost consciousness, shocking all the villagers that were just a second ago going to try to stop the girl.

-Ah no fair Bulma, you could have let me at him. Complained the brat that was with the girl.

-Meh, I'll let you the next villain if you want Goku. Compromised the teen.

-Back to first person-

* * *

After I had beaten the stupid pig to the ground, the villagers were at the summit of happiness. Liberating peasants from an evil transforming fake lord that stole their hard earned money was low on my list of thing that were important.

-I am sorry if you don't mind could I ask if you have one of those orbs, I would like to negotiate to buy it. I said showing one of the dragon balls in my hands.

-I'm sorry I never saw anything like that. Said the man whose daughter was likely to be abducted next.

The man daughter had come to give me a hug, she had a cute little face and was likely only about Goku age or a little more. Unlike the one from the original story she had shiny blond hairs, and her name was Kitty. I can't remember if she was one of the kidnapped girls that they found in Oolong lair when they rescued them, but it had been a few years since I last read the manga after waking up in this world.

-Wait a minute! I have one of those! Said an old grandma looking, woman.

The woman ran to her house to check for it, in the meantime, I convinced the villager to relinquish their hold of the pig to me. As I was the one having captured him, I guess he could make for some spoils of war in a way. The woman finally came bad minutes later with what I wanted.

-Ah, so how much would you want for it, mam? I didn't have much of a bargaining spirit this time anyway.

-Eh, my gramma found this years ago, I can give it to you since you helped us. She offered me.

-I will still give you a check for the trouble, a hundred thousand zenis should help your village in its time of crisy too. I told her giving the piece of paper she could cash in.

-Thank you, but you really didn't need to. She said.

-Don't worry I have more money then I can spend in my life anyway. I just shrugged with a hand.

They finally caved in, and our new formed trio departed. The perverted pig was complaining all the time until I told him we could drop him off at the police station if he wanted to. After that statement, he became much more pleasant.

-Why you take me anyway? Oolong finally demanded.

-I want to know more about your little ability, it looks like a nice trick to have up your sleeves. I gave him.

-Humpff as if, you need to have a special something. Only two students in my class ever managed to do it, and I am only capable of maintaining it for fives minutes. He mocked me with.

-Ever tried to train it to last longer? You know so you might take the form of, I don't know, a pretty boy to please the girls. Rather than your little scam? I retorted.

It was logical after all most girl will go gaga for a looker, if Oolong could keep it up at all time he would surely be able to have girls fall at his feet. I always wondered why he had decided to be that lazy if it were me I would use this ability to the maximum of its efficacy.

-It doesn't work like that if you stay too long in the form you might even get stuck, and lose your real shape forever. He countered.

-You like your short piggy form that much? I asked.

-What no way! But if I took another form because of over usage, I couldn't use it for months! He yelled back.

-Oh, really just a couple of months and then you'd be back to do whatever you want with it? I phrased my thought, to make the pig realize that it was not much time if he still could use his ability after that.

What would I not have given in my last life to have the dragon ball at hand or that ability of his to become what I always wanted to be? Surely a few months would have been nothing to me, but it seemed like a lot of trouble for the pig. Well to everyone his priority I guess.

Oolong on its side seemed pensive about what I said like it actually stuck a cord. Maybe Oolong never really thought of it this way, but did he want to change his whole being? Who would know?

The quest was going on, I had taken out a skycraft to get to mount Frypan faster than in the original work. Also not wanting to take too much time in the desert and rivers area I had seen in it. We still stopped in the desert Goku and me taking some time to train there to the apparent displeasure of the metamorph.

I had not taken out the gravity room preferring this time to expose ourselves to the elements. The desert could be cold at night, and it would be quite hot in the morning. The little house I had taken was useful for those conditions, Oolong at less approved of this choice of mine. The next day after eating we departed again, I had no clue at the time we had been observed by someone.

-Third person pov-

* * *

-Yamcha, you're alright? Asked the flying cat Puar.

-That girl was so beautiful, and she is a martial artist too. Puar I need to follow them to declare my feeling for her! He exclaimed, leaving the little animal in disbelieve.

He then promptly took out a hovercraft and flew after the group in the direction of Frypan mountain. Little did he know his young heart would soon be crushed by a girl that was attracted to girls herself. Yeah, because you can't notice those things from just looking, at less he was not as shy about girls as the original story or he would never have thought of running after Bulma.

This was likely going to change the destiny of the youth, as Bulma might actually take him in pity and offer him something else. She might have not liked boy, but she didn't outright hate them. In the end, it was just a sexual orientation, no reason to destroy the fate of the young boy for it. Plus it was not like he actually married the girl in the original storyline.

-First person pov-

* * *

By the end of the day, I had dropped the skycraft near the castle of the Ox-King. We still were a bit away, just to be sure he would not rush to kill us as intruders, and so I took out a ride to the mountain we could see from where we were. Sadly the place was already on fire, and I cursed internally about it, we would have to go back to Rôshi for the fan if he has not yet thrown it away.

I would not think so since Turtle had said he used it as an under plat, so that must mean he still had it before the year the turtle got lost no? I just hope we can resolve this in a civilized way, and I can get my wish. (Hum, I wonder who is trying to tail us. This has been going on since that desert area, could it be Pilaf and his goon?)

The Ox-King should be reasonable enough once he knows about Roshi and Gohan if I can convince him to give us the dragon ball for the service. That would be nice for once, though it is not like I can't pay him for it, I could buy all his belonging if I wanted with my various inventions over the year. Just the detector and the Nutri-drink would be enough to cover that.

Our little group got out of the car I sensed danger crawl over me, so I flaired my ki and turned just in time to receive a big ass axe in the face. I had only the time to put my hands together to catch the deathly weapon before it bisected me. It really passed at one hair from me being killed, or maybe just severely injured, I am not sure, but I certainly don't want to know that just yet. I noticed immediately the mountain of muscle that Gyumao was, he looked angry, and his big voice exploded at us.

-You damn thieves! How dare you come into my territory, and try to take my precious treasures?! His voice booming.

-Hum, mister Ox-King, we aren't here to plunder your treasure. If you let me explain I…

-No excuse can come out the mouth of the wicked! He interrupted me, now that was just rude.

I had dropped his battle axe to the ground and took a stance. I was not going to get myself killed over, the man jumped at me first motioning to squash me like a bug. I swiftly moved aside and notice he had taken back his weapon, I nimbly moved to him in his blind spot trying to catch him unguarded. My punch was directed to his side, but suddenly I had to rapidly dodge or be severed apart. I did it so fast, I left an afterimage surprising the man in the process, and I then landed a hit from his other side before retreating back.

Oolong that coward had already run behind a rock to protect himself could not really blame him for that. Goku on the other hand at taken to get his staff in a position to help me battle, maybe the Ox-King was too focused on me to realize about Gohan old weapon. He certainly didn't talk about it or stop the fight for it, Goku threw a few hits to the man making him lost balance, and I profited of it landing a blow with a bit of ki concentrated in my first to get the win rapidly.

The giant merely felt to his butt, and I thought about what I could do. The man had way too much endurance to be taken out in a typical battle with punches and kicks. Maybe if I could use a ki wave? Actually, could I do that, Goku had managed to do it at my age with about my level of strength, maybe less in fact.

Taking advantage of his position on the ground I backed away with a jump and took the Kamehameha stance with my two hands together in front of me. I started channelling my ki like I've seen Goku and the z warrior do in the anime and manga so many time in my previous incarnation. The movement of my hand going back and forth while concentrating the ki in a ball and loudly calling the technic name.

-Ka! Me! Ha! Me! HAAAAA! I yelled seeing the recognition in the man eyes.

The ki wave departed from my hand to go blast over the mountain of a body of our opponent, making him blast from the ground and get thrown back 10 meters away from his initial position. I was out of energy, and he was out of consciousness joyfully for us, I had seen him just have the time to cross his arm over his body to take the blow on. Maybe this time he would listen when he wakes up, so I had Oolong move way back in the car, while Goku and I were waiting patiently eating some nutrition bar, and drinks to recover our stamina.

The battle had lasted less than a minute, but I was so out of it it took more than a two hours long training out of me. Maybe it would be good to train my ki control a bit more, or just take some time to do some exercises with it to be sure no attack of this type would wind me over.

Gyumao woke up about an hour later stroking his head in pain, he then looked us over with interest. His face looked like it was scrunching together, at less what I could tell of it with his weird helmet… Surely he was wondering where I picked the Kamehameha from, I could probably say i saw it from old video of the world martial art tournament. I am pretty sure they participated with Gohan in the 15 or 16 one, I had looked the previous edition of the competition because I had planned to maybe get into one. Well, that was nice and all, but perhaps we should talk it out now that he is up and about.

-Mister Ox-King, we are sorry to have injured you. My friend and I are only her in search of an orb that looks like those. I said taking out a dragon ball from a tote bag.

-Hum, girly, where exactly did you learn the technique you used to get me down. Well right to the point.

-Ah, I have prior experience with ki control. As you didn't seem like you would be easy to stop, I tried my luck with that technique I have seen in some old video of the Tenkaichi Budokai. It was more instinctive than anything else, I am sorry to have injured you more than I should have. I finished my explanation.

-Eh, no worry that was a nice hit. You have talent, you and that boy, you should go and train under Master Roshi, he certainly could get out all your potential. He suggested.

-We met the man, and he already told us to come to him, but as I told you we are currently hunting for the dragon balls. I voiced.

-You met Muten Roshi?! Do you know where he lives currently?! He asked with vigour.

-We probably can find him if necessary, we most likely have a near location to go by. I actually marked the location of that dragon ball on a map just in case we would need it.

After that, the man asked us if we could go and borrow for him the Bansho fan so he could put out the fire around his castle. I could take a fast plane to the location, but most likely Goku flying nimbus would get there much quicker, so I asked him if he was game to go. Before he left thought Ox-King just asked him some tidbit.

-Boy by the way, where did you find that staff? It looks familiar. He said

-That my grandpa gift for my last birthday! He exclaimed to the man.

-Your grandpa, could his name be Gohan? He guessed.

-Do you know my jiijii? Said Goku with surprise.

-Hahaha, Gohan and I were the two students of the old master, if he is your grandpa it is no wonder you're so strong, I sensed a few of those hits passing when you helped the girly. By the way what your name y' all? He finished.

-I am Bulma, this pig over there, that is scared shitless, is Oolong, and you know Gohan grandson Goku, though not by name. I presented everyone simply.

-Well don't let me stop you now sonny, you can go we can discuss afterward of the good old time. The muscle man said to the little boy.

The cloud flew away leaving the two of us alone, with the big man that has a murder strait on his hands. Eh, that actually not reassuring. I know the man is actually good-hearted in the deep of his heart, but still.

In the end, the two of us ended talking about training, and family. He showed me a picture of his cute daughter Chichi, she was a cutie pie if she was the same age I might have gone after her. Her mother had died at birth sadly for the poor dear. I forgot to say she finally came back for one of her trip in the wilderness of the deserted area around Fry-Pan mountain.

-Daddy, who are those people? Asked the cute little loli.

-This is Bulma, and that is Oolong, they are helping to find the Bansho fan to put out the fire. We will be able to get back inside in not time sweetheart. He told her.

I was happy to see the girl was not yet wearing the horrendous bikini armour we all have seen in the series. Seriously what teen wear those things? That was one of the stuff I found strange about Chichi in the manga, plus the fact she was so eager to have a little kid like Gohan study his young days away. That was something I felt revolting, maybe because my own parent pressured me into it too, although I could say mines were very chill since I told then my gender identity crisis. Mom and dad had my back in everything, well my previous life ones i mean, I have yet to tell my present parents I like girls more than boys. Not that I feel they would reject me, actually they might be just waiting to celebrate it if I know my mom, Panchy any better.

Goku came back with the fan, and the turtle hermit on a flying, spinning, mini Gamera. Why he come if he could give the Bansho fan this time, maybe he wants to scold the Ox-King? Ah well, who really cares as long as I can get the dragon ball it works for me.

After getting on the ground, similarly to the manga, Roshi ended up vomiting from the dizziness. That made me smile at the scene. I didn't hope to see in my travel. The next play of even bought the fire around the castle down, Muten Roshi severely reprimanded Gyumao, and the King offered us the dragon ball he found in his treasury for our efforts. Goku and Chichi chatted together, and I think the little princess had fallen for the palm tree haired boy? Meh, not my problem, she is too young for me even if I like the cutie.

Apparently, the turtle hermit would stay some more at the castle to watch over his disciple. Our trio departed in our valiant quest to gather the wishing balls, with at my back the same feeling of being followed. Maybe, I should go check on it? Just to be sure it is nothing dangerous, but then where the fun in that?

I could surely take care of any danger that would come our way if needed. So I decided to continue forward, at worst I could be injured. I highly doubt I will die anytime soon. Sadly the adventure didn't get better from there on, actually quite the opposite for once, we actually found the last dragon ball in a Buddhist temple a couple days later. It was being sold as a way to amass some funds. I paid the price asked, and finally, it was time to call the mighty dragon to make my wish come to reality.

I decided to take care of the one that was following, I certainly didn't want to suddenly be interrupted. So when we next stopped in a clearing not too far away from the temple. After I exited my capsule house to change my cloth, I took off in my combat gi and threw a ki blast at a rock formation before jumping in.

What was not my surprise when I found a teen Yamcha lying on the ground, knocked out. While his little cat friend Puar was panicking, thinking I had maybe killed him, I returned back inside the house and took a glass of cold water I generously dumped on his face.

-Puah! He woke up almost drowning.

-Hey, bud! So I am going to ask you, why have you been stalking us, and you are going to answer? That okay with you, yes? I finished.

-Yes! I was not stalking you, I have fallen in love with you and wanted to confess my passion, but there was never any right timing! I explained.

I looked at the teen deadpan. Do kid these days think it is romantic to go around hunting a girl you've seen only once? At less, he is honest with himself. I can really blame him for what he did so I would talk with the youth later. After my wish has come to fruition.

I assembled the orbs together getting Goku to help with it as he was the only one I trusted to do it with me. Reflecting on my wish I had decided to try becoming a Saiyan that has the genetic of Frieza and Majin Buu, this should get me a lot of potentials, and if it can't do so, I will settle for something lower. I was now in front of the seven dragon ball and recited the formula loudly.

-Come forth Shenron, grant my wish! My voice boomed to heaven.

The next moment, the dragon ball flashed with light, and by the seventh time a blinding aura surged out making me unable to see for but a brief moment. The dragon expelled itself from wherever he came from, his large body covering the sky for kilometres on.

-Human, you have summoned me! I, Shenron, shall grant one wish whatever it is in the limit of my power! The dragon said with majesty.

-Shenron, I wish to become a Saiyan with the genetic disposition of Frieza and Majin Buu. I said loudly to him.

-It is impossible to grant that wish in full, but I can partly do so, what do you wish to be done with it? He asked me back to leave me the choice.

-Which part is not possible? I demanded.

-The Majin is too strong, and has his body is whole, I can't copy his genetic to gift you. He stated simply.

-Well, I had to try it. The meaning is that the rest of my wish is possible, is it not? Then please grant that part oh mighty dragon. I said with deference.

-It is easy.

Suddenly my whole body started emitting light, and I felt an incredibly pleasant warmth. It was like my body was born anew, and for a moment I felt on my knees. Goku looked at me with worry, he had been till there amazed at the dragon body in the sky, but now he wondered surely why I was feeling weak in the legs. After a while, my body stopped feeling so good, and the light vanished, it was my cue, and I opened my eyes. I had not realized that in my orgasmic recreation I had closed them, but now was not the time to be distracted. I needed to be alert to follow on my next plan, and so I looked up at Shenron the was saying his farewell.

-I have done have you wished, you need no worry but to know, with your current strength, the genetic of the one named Frieza would keep you alive for five times the life spend of a human or Saiyan. I shall now take my leave, goodbye mortal. And he dissipated in another light storm.

I immediately jumped, as I saw the dragon ball start to scatter to the seven skies, I quickly caught one, and brandishing my hand the six other received a light jab of ki to the top. I sniped the ball making them dropped down to the ground in the immediate vicinity before I let the gravity do its job.

I ran to the seven small craters and took back the now stone like ball that once a year has passed would turn back into shiny dragon ball. I had thought of that after remembering Goku grabbing his own ball in the second time he's been gone at the search of the wishing orbs. The quest what surely worth it, but if I could use that bit of a loophole to get my next wish faster I will not complain.

I had put all the spheric stone in a bag now I just need to go back home, and continue to train for the next series of events to begin. Most likely it would be the martial art tournament in 4 years from now. I wonder if I changed too many things with going after the ball so soon in the chronology, probably not. Goku and Gohan are probably going to move in with Roshi to train, I think I will give the brat and his gramp my gravity room they surely could use it more effectively than me when I was human. Plus I wanted to upgrade it since a while ago, it is actually more comfortable for me to start with a premade room, and put a new gravity system in it then work on an old one.

I needed to talk with the love stuck idiot too, maybe if I tell him the truth and dump him to Roshi to train he would be satisfied? That something to work with, let's talk it should surely no be too hard to crush his puppy love for me. It is not like he has been in love with me for years now, that would just be cruel if I did that in that case.

-I am sorry boy, I needed to finish some business before talking to you. I told Yamcha.

-Th that nothing, I was happy to wait on you. He said with a shutter putting a smile on.

-I am grateful for your feeling, but I must put an end to them. You have to understand this, I will never love you back, not because you're not a good person. But, you see, my love preference goes to the same gender I belong to. I exposed to him.

It took effect in a matter of seconds, his mouth was wide open. I don't think I ever heard of anything same gender-related in the Dragonball series, well outside the many fanfictions, that is. He ended up crying, and I had to comfort the fellow with the help of Puar, I never been good with boys even in my previous life they just too fragile when women reject them. Not that I ever rejected one in my last incarnation mind you.

It took a while, but I ended up convincing him it was for the best and promised him to talk to Roshi to see if he would not take him in to become a turtle school disciple. I spoke to Goku about what he was going to do next, he was going back to Mount Paozu then to Roshi with Gohan, if the old man followed that is. I offered him the capsule telling him how the gravity room worked, you just had to turn a wheel to the number of time you wanted the gravity to be. It was robust, but I told him to try not using ki blast in it until he could entirely control them. It would be a shame if he blasted the thing up by accident.

You could say I was setting him up to beat the shit of everything pre dbz looking in a certain way. I didn't care much in the latter part, even the only use of Piccolo would be because of Kami, and also then they would fuse back together, and we would need to get a Namek to Earth to get them back.

Meh, I am not that spiteful let try to have Piccolo junior up and about if possible, I would like to relish on our planet sacred dragon for a couple of years. I will probably be in the upper tier of the strongest being on Earth by the time Raditz shows up. If I manage to make it, so my gravity room at less has 100 times the Earth gravity I should be capable of pummeling anyone before facing Frieza, and even then I might be able to pass him since I have his DNA in me.

I took my time to escort back the eight years old to his grandfather alongside the teen. It was no easy to follow the magic nimbus as it goes at speed beyond that of the sound. I graciously used one of my fasted transport planes to get to Mount Paozu in a couple of hours. Gohan and Goku had a talk, and it was decided to move in with the old turtle hermit to refine the brat martial art base. I introduced Yamcha to the old man, and he was impressed at his build that was pretty good for someone of his age.

While they packed, I explored the mountain in search of Goku space pod, as those were more advanced then Jaco ship. I thought I could use it to increase the efficiency of the gravity room and also make a jump in space travel by studying it. I found it after half an hour near a cliff, I capsuled it then came back to Gohan modest habitation.

I personally dropped the trio, or should it be Quatuor counting Puar, tp the island of Gohan old teacher. After some exchange, where Roshi offered to teach me in deep the secret of martial art, I departed back to my home so I could have some decent rest before I would soon have to go back to my studies. I also needed to work on my many projects for the future.

After arriving the first thing I did was place the precious wishing orb in a safe for later use when they get back in service. It would not do to let them be in the open for the taking of the first moron around, not that they would know how to use them, I just didn't want to have to pointlessly run after them.

After that, I have gone in my personal bathroom where I finally noticed something. I had obviously a Saiyan tail, as I envisioned Saiyans with it. I just that mine was a strange shade of silverish gray. This might have been caused by my genetic discrepancy, what with Frieza DNA and all, well that not a big deal I guess, plus I still retained my natural appearance, so I don't really look the Saiyan part anyway.

I have yet to know what the future has for me, but I am sure I will still enjoy the outcome, good or bad.

* * *

**Author note:**

Like you can see, I have used the first adventure to introduce the whole of my take on a reincarnation into Bulma brief. I personally added some interesting tray of character, and you surely notice I made use of the dragon ball in some imaginative way that I never saw much described in fanfiction.

I will likely pair Bulma with a girl or two, who knows. I have some idea for that in the next chapter I will get out.

Don't wait on this series, it will likely be long chapters that might take a couple of weeks to write up each time. I also write other things so there that too. Comment as you wish, but don't expect an answer to every little thing you ask, and I don't take insult, just ignore them, so don't bother.


End file.
